codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zero
Zero is the main protagonist of Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday. He is an introverted youth who despises both Britannia war. He is the fourth Gundam Meister of Celestial Being, and pilots the Gundam Exia. He takes the role of Setsuna F. Seiei in this story. Appearance Zero appears as a young man with raven black hair swept to the left, coming down to the bridge of his nose and the collar of his uniform's shirt. His most destinguishing feature is his rich purple eyes, which have, on more than one occasion, led people to think he is the late prince of Britannia Lelouch. He is almost never seen without his trademark blue scarf except when acting as the leader of the Black Knights. During his activities in the Black Knights, he wears a purple body suit with a black cloak hugging his body tightly, bearing high collars that reach up to where the ears would be. Around his neck is a white cravat, and hiding his face from the world is his mask, which bears five prongs at the top, granting it the appearance of a crown while the front bears a purple orb in the center. Early Life When he was born, Zero was named Lelouch vi Britannia, eleventh prince of the Holy Empire and seventeenth heir to the Imperial Throne, acting as the older brother of Nunnally. He led a happy life until the untimely death of his mother, who was hugging Nunnally's body tightly. After the incident, Lelouch stormed into his father's throne room and informed him of his wife's death, demanding that justice be done. However, the Emperor shrugged it off, saying that it was the price of nobility. When Lelouch renounced his claim to the throne, the Emperor exiled him and Nunnally, and sent them off to Japan, where they would be used as mere bargaining tools. Upon arriving in Japan, they were taken in by the Kururugi family, where Lelouch and Nunnally would come to befriend two important figures: the son of the Prime Minister and his niece: Suzaku Kururugi and the heir of the Sumeragi family. At first, Lelouch and Suzaku never got along, however thanks to Nunnally's intervention, the two became close friends and confidents. However, as fate would have it, Britannia declared war on Japan only a month after Lelouch and his sister arrived. The Kururugi family was forced to move around from safehouse to safehouse, until one day Lelouch, after scrambling around a battlefield, saw the warehouse where he, Nunnally, and Suzaku had been hiding out was covered in flames. Believing the two had perished, Lelouch developed an intense hatred for Britannia, however he also blamed the prospect of war as well. It was on that battlefield that Lelouch saw an experimental Mobile Suit Weapon appear, destroying Britannian Sutherlands with remarkable ease. Upon seeing its strength, Lelouch thought the being to be its savior. Afterwards, it disappeared, leaving Lelouch behind. At the age of 13, Lelouch was recruited into the private armed organization known as Celestial Being, where he was given the codename Zero, and would help the group eliminate war. However, Zero believed that war and Britannia walked hand in hand. If one was to destroy war, you must destroy Britannia. If you one was to destroy Britannia, you must destroy war. With this belief, Zero dedicated himself to destroying Britannia, in the hopes that Celestial Being's goal in eliminating war would succeed. Personality Zero has been known to keep his emotions locked away underneath a cold and uncaring facade, so much so that the students have come to call him the "dead-looking boy". However, those who know about his past and his desires know that his reasons for locking away his emotions is because he does not kow how to approach people, as his only friend was Suzaku. It was because of his presumed death, along with his sister Nunnally, that Zero believed that emotions would only get in one's way, and strove to become nothing but a tool meant to destroy Britannia, despite what others believed. However, when he takes up the mask as the leader of the Black Knights, his true self is exposed for all to see. He is charismatic and and powerful while assuming this role, able to gather people far and wide with his actions that would have been deemed nearly impossible. He cares for the lives of his comrades, claiming them to be irreplacable and that each life must not be tossed away so easily, thus earning him an image as a man who cares for his subordinates. Unlike his anime counterpart, he is also very trusting of his allies, showing them his face during the meeting between the core members of the Black Knights and Taizo Kirihara, and even showing them his Geass after saving Suzaku. However, despite his actions, Zero refuses to work alongside anyone other than those within Celestial Being and the Black Knights. His reasons being that the Black Knights function as the ones who shall do what Celestial Being cannot, as the Zero of the Black Knights and the Zero of Celestial Being are two different entities. He refused to cooperate with Kusakabe, and because of CB's standings, he had even intervened between the battle of the Yamato Alliance and Cornelia's forces, attacking both sides brutally. But, when assuming his normal-day life as Alan Spacer, Zero comes off as unresponsive and unemotional, carefully hiding behind a mask he had been wearing for seven years. However, despite his cold demeanor, he holds a strong bond between Suzaku, who he had reunited with, the Student Council, who he initially refused to join, Saji Crossroad and Louis Halevy, two of Suzaku's friends since arriving in Ashford, and Nunnally, who he believed to have perished. When alone, he even allows his sister to call him by his true name. He is also fond of Jeremiah Gottwald, and admitted to Tieria that setting him up with that whole 'Orange' incident wasn't one of his finer moments, as he thought of the man to be like a father figure. Strangely, despite allowing Nunnally to call him by his real name, he does not consider himself to be Lelouch vi Britannia. He stated that Lelouch died seven years ago, and until the day Charles zi Britannia is dead on the floor, he will continue bearing the name Zero. Relationships Nunnally vi Britannia Even as Zero, he was protective of his younger sister, and it became even more pronounced after learning she has been alive for the last seven years, when he had thought her and Suzaku to be dead. She is the only person who knows who Zero really is, and even calls him by his real name when they are alone. Despite having this strong bond, Zero doesn't wish for her to become involved in Celestial Being, despite the fact that she is a supporter of the organization. He is also grateful towards Suzaku for looking after her all this time, however he becomes angered whenever Suzaku goes into one of his suicidal tendencies, and berates him for it, asking what would happen to Nunnally if he disappeared from her life. Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku was the only real friend Lelouch had ever made as a child, a fact that still remains to this day. Suzaku was the first to suspect Zero as Lelouch, as he appeared at Ashford Academy as a transfer student under the name Alan Spacer. Despite Zero keeping his distance, the two still maintain their bond. Zero was also grateful for Suzaku looking after his sister all these years, however when learning that Suzaku would thrust himself head first into battle, he berated the Honorary Britannian, screaming in his face and demanding what would happen to Nunnally if he disappeared from her life, knowing that she would be heart-broken. Like the anime and manga, Suzaku disapproves of Zero's methods, and feels contradictory about Celestial Being's goals, grateful for their actions in saving lives, but at the same time, feels the same way about them as he does with Zero, feeling they could make change in the world from within the system. However, upon seeing Zero on the Exia Gundam's shoulder, he realizes that he was a member of Celestial Being, and also the one who interfered in the Shinjuku ghetto massacre. However, this information greatly disturbs him, and wonders what exactly Zero's true intentions are. Trivia *Unlike his anime counterpart, Zero rarely relies in Geass. *As stated above, Zero takes the role of Setsuna F. Seiei in this story, and like Setsuna, believes the world is twisted. *Unlike how the story portrays it, Zero's Geass is located in his right eye rather than his left.